


Nothing Trumps A Silver Tongue

by Starbooks13



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Post-Episode: s01e15 Yes Men, Speculation, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sif returns Lorelei to Asgard and a possible explanation for how Lorelei got to Earth is offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Trumps A Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has just been stuck in my head for days and would not go away until I wrote it down. Hope you like it!

                Odin awaited Lady Sif’s return with the criminal Lorelei in his audience chamber.  The guards were twitchy, unsurprisingly.  The last time Lorelei had been loose she’d nearly thrown the Nine Realms into war, just by the power of her voice.  Every man in the room—save, of course, the AllFather—breathed a sigh of relief when Sif entered with a prominently bound, and more importantly gagged, prisoner in tow.

                Odin raised an eyebrow at Lorelei’s Midgardian clothing before addressing the warrior woman.  “Excellent work, my lady.  With this woman returned to the dungeons, all of the prisoners who escaped during the riot are accounted for.”

                Sif bowed as deeply as she could while still keeping hold of the sorceress.  “I live to serve you, my king.”  Had one closely watched the AllFather at that moment, one might have seen a brief flicker in his eye that would have struck anyone who knew him as odd.  But every individual there was focused on Lady Sif, and, more importantly, Lorelei.  “Now, by your leave, I shall personally escort this witch”—the hate in her voice rang clear and true—“back to her old cell.”

                Lorelei’s expression had shown nothing but haughty defiance up to this point.  But at the mention of her cell, she favored the AllFather with a pleading look, as though to appeal to him for mercy.  Why she would desire that of the man who put her in that cell in the first place, none of the onlookers could say.

                But what truly perplexed Odin’s audience was when he responded, “Not yet.  I would have words with the prisoner in private.  You may wait outside the door if you like, but I would rather you got some rest, my lady.  Your quest must have been tiring.” 

                The Lady Sif was perhaps more shocked than anyone. “But my king-”

                “That is an order, Sif.  Or do you suddenly no longer live to serve me?” He raised his voice so that it filled the chamber.  “Now go, all of you! I shall summon back the guards when I am finished with her.”

                Sif straightened, every line of her body radiating displeasure.  “As you command, my king.”  Shoving Lorelei to the ground, the lady warrior bowed stiffly before departing with the rest of the onlookers, leaving him alone with Lorelei.

                The moment the room emptied, the AllFather muttered an incantation to seal it.  No one would enter or leave until he allowed it, and no one would be able to hear or see any part of this private audience.  That done, he looked at Lorelei and shook his head.  “Lorelei, Lorelei, Lorelei.  What a disappointment you have proven to be.”

                As he spoke, his voice shifted, becoming smoother, slicker, younger.  A green shimmer passed over the AllFather’s form, until it was no longer Odin sitting upon the throne of Asgard, but Loki.  He rose, leaning Gungnir against the side of the throne before descending the stairs towards the speechless sorceress, who continued to give him a pleading look.  “All you had to do was enslave Midgard and kill the Lady Sif, tasks I know you would have loved to accomplish, and you would have been a free woman.” He circled the kneeling woman, who attempted to follow him with her eyes as best he could.  “Yet even with all your power, all your skills, you failed me.  Miserably.”  He chuckled mirthlessly.  “You had not even gained control of a city when Sif found you.  I don’t blame you for underestimating SHIELD, though.  They are more than the insects they appear to be.”  His expression darkened.  “Particularly that Son of Coul.”  He sighed.  “No, SHIELD’s interference was…unexpected, even for me.  Though that does not excuse your failure to kill Sif.” He snorted.  “You didn’t even kill a single SHIELD agent, did you? Pathetic.”

                Circling around, the Trickster knelt before her.  “So what can I do now, but fulfill my little promise to send you back to that rathole of a dungeon if you failed and Sif brought you back alive?”  He smiled wolfishly at her.  “Only, I think perhaps an extra precaution will need to be taken in case you somehow get out again.”  A knife slid from Loki’s sleeve into his hand and he examined it idly.  “I would so love to cut your tongue out myself, but being the AllFather gives me far less time to indulge myself than I would like.”

                Lorelei’s eyes grew huge with horror and she began thrashing about in a vain attempt to escape her bonds.  The God of Mischief rose to his feet and tucked the knife back into his sleeve.  “It’s a pity.  I had entertained the notion of making you my queen someday, had you succeeded.  With Thor having abdicated his position and me ‘dead,’ the AllFather is in need of a new heir.”  He smirked.  “I supposed since Sif did prove her loyalty by not killing you, I’ll marry her instead.”

                In a blink, Loki became Odin again and dispelled the wards around the audience chamber.   Returning to his throne, he called for his guards, unsurprised to see that Sif had waited with them.  “You may take her away now,” he said, his voice Odin’s once more.  “I have concluded my business with her.”  He would order her tongue removed later.  At the moment, his attention was focused on Sif.  “Though I would have words with you, my lady, once you have rested.”

                Sif bowed obediently before tugging Lorelei to her feet.  “Odin” watched as she strode from the room, her captive and an escort of guards in tow.  She walked tall and proud, every inch the strong, beautiful warrior.  With all the prisoners returned, he now could focus on ensuring that everything that would have been his brother’s belonged to him now.  Including the maiden all of Asgard, even the AllFather, had deemed a worthy mate for the future king.

                Well, as far as Loki was concerned, the future was now.


End file.
